Card-shaped electronic modules having electronic components such as an integrated circuit (IC) mounted on a board surface are commonly known as devices for expanding the functions of personal computers (PCs). Such electronic modules are attached to a board provided in a PC. Therefore, the board has an attachment device for attaching an electronic module. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-141686.)
This attachment device includes a socket and a holding member (also referred to as a latch) fixed to the board. The socket includes a connector for electrical connection to an electronic module. The holding member includes lock pieces for engaging the electronic module.
The leading end of the electronic module is inserted into the socket to be held and electrically connected to the board. The trailing end of the electronic module is engaged with and held by the lock pieces of the holding member. Thereby, the electronic module is attached to the board through the attachment device.